1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of digital printing. More specifically, this invention relates to digital printing from mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
More than ever, mobile users may need to print when they are on the road. An example of a current exemplary mobile print solution is EFI™ PrintMe® (“PrintMe”), a real-time cloud printing solution that allows users to print anywhere on Internet-enabled and/or telecommunications connected devices. How such cloud printing solution works is as follows. Users find a nearby printer. For example users may go a particular website, such as PrintMe.com, to view a list of nearby printers that have been configured for an automatic discovery service, such as AutoDiscovery by Microsoft® or Bonjour discovery by Apple. Users may then send their documents to the PrintMe service in several different ways:                Upload the documents on the PrintMe.com web site.        Send an e-mail message addressed to the PrintMe web site, e.g. print@printme.com, attaching the documents to be printed.        Print directly from a Windows application on a computer with a PrintMe driver installed.        Send documents from mobile devices to the PrintMe web site, e.g. print@printme.com.        
In each case hereinabove, users receive an e-mail response from the PrintMe service. The e-mail message contains a document identification number (DocumentID). Users go to a PrintMe terminal and enter such DocumentID and their documents print. As well, users may print from their mobile devices configured with a PrintMe driver or any other printer configured with a PrintMe driver.